Snowed Over
by Pirulina
Summary: When Elsa & Olaf go into town to help with the heat, it starts to snow. Not caused by Elsa, Olaf claims it's Jack Frost. After overhearing their conversation, Jack Frost is determined to find out why the... snowman thinks he-Jack Frost-is so similar to the Queen. On Wattpad under the username of Celeste White
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1. To those of you that read Shakespeare Never Wrote This, It's going to be on Hiatus. I'll explain why in the next chapter of that story.**

* * *

"Elsa!" I hear Anna yell.

"I'm coming!" I yell to her. I walk out of my room and down the stairs, doing my best to keep my dress up so I don't trip over it. "Yes Anna?" I ask once I reach the main doors of the building, where Anna was standing along with Olaf and someone else I don't recognize. He seems to be dressed rather well, I assume he's from a higher class or ranking.

"Queen Elsa," He bowed. "I'm Sir Phillips. I'm here to bring you urgent news." He says. His face shows how serious. The corner of his lips are nothing but a straight line. His eyes have absolutely no emotion. He's very difficult to read. "I'm sure you've noticed the amount of heat there has been these past few days." I nod. There's been so much heat these past few days. Everyone's been staying outside. From the castle windows I see that extremely few people have gone outside. Those who have to go to work, are forced to go outside. Ice has been a popular demand these days. Kristoff and Sven have been out at work more than usual. "Well, there are many places of the town that have no electricity." I couldn't help but let out a gasp, as did Anna and Olaf. No air conditioning these days is pure torture.

"But I'll melt!" Olaf exclaims. Anna smiles and pokes his small snow cloud. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." He says.

"The town has been asking for you to do something about the weather. Make it snow possibly?" I shook my head.

"As much as I'd love too, I'm afraid making it snow is beyond what I'm capable of. Sure, I can make it snow, but I'd rather do what I can to avoid such a blizzard. I would rather not mess with nature. I'd rather do everything I can to keep control of my powers." I tell him. "However, I can try my best to make a few flakes fall or try to create a breeze. Maybe get this heat under control. We could even invite some people in that do not have power. Only until the power comes back." I answer. The heat kills. Well, it does to me anyway. I will do anything I can to avoid it. Without going to any extremes that is.

Sir Phillips bows. "Thank you your majesty." I nod and he walks out the doors. The doors close behind him. I turn to look at Anna.

"Anna, I'm going to go see what I can do. Maybe I can find a way to keep people cool. Could you go and tell the kitchen to prepare more food, bring out some pillows, basically, prepare for a great amount of people."

"Of course." She says. "I'll get started." She says, running off. I don't know what I would do without her. Ever since I've become queen, she's been so helpful.

"Elsa! What about me? Can I help?"

"Of course Olaf, come with me." Olaf nods and we both make our way out of the castle and into the town.

❄️

It's much hotter than I imagined. A minute after we stepped outside I've started sweating. It's been better than this the past few days. Yes, of course it's still been extremely hot outside, but not nearly this bad.

Olaf was nice enough to let some of the kids under his cloud. Many people have gone into shops to stay in the air conditioning. Not that many have any. However there still are quite a few places with working electricity. I let Olaf stay outside with the kids while I went into the restaurant.

"Queen Elsa!" I was immediately greeted by the owner. I made my way towards him. "Thank goodness you are here! My power has gone out and the fridge along with the freezer do not function!"

"Where is it?" I ask. He leads me back into the kitchen and to the freezer.

I open the door and hold my hand out. I am able to create a small cloud very similar to the one that Olaf has. Snowflakes start to fall and lucky for me as well as anyone that eats here, everything is wrapped or in some way covered so the snowflakes do not touch the food. I notice an ice cube tray containing water. I wave my hand over it and the water immediately freezes. I do the same to the fridge with a smaller cloud, so that it doesn't freeze anything but is still able to keep everything in it cool.

"Thank you your majesty!" He cheers.

"Anytime."

I walk outside to see what else I could do to help but instead, I'm hit with a breeze of cold air. There was snow, falling. Everyone was outside, cheering.

"But I didn't..." I look up to see absolutely no clouds. The sun was shining. The heat of the sun was canceled out by the wind. I didn't do anything. Surely just creating two small clouds wasn't enough to make it snow. "How?"

"Jack Frost." I turn around to find Olaf standing behind me. The children he was with must have fled to find their parents after it started to snow.

"Who's Jack Frost?" I ask him.

"Who's Jack Frost?" He asks. "Elsa you're funny." He says, starting to laugh. I stare at him, still confused. "You really don't know?" He asks. I shake my head. "Jack Frost is... well, Jack Frost!"

"That's not helping to much, Olaf."

"Hm..." He mumbles, thinking of how to explain. "Well, now that I think about it, he's kinda like you! He makes it snow! All the cold, snow, ice, hail, it comes from him!" He explains. I catch his eyes focus behind me. "There he is!" He exclaims, pointing behind me while jumping up and down. I turn around to see the building I recently walked into.

"I don't see anything."

"He's right there! On the roof, holding the stick!" I look up at the roof and see nothing but the snow falling on it."

"Olaf, there's nothing there!" I tell him.

"But Elsa-"

"Come along Olaf, let's get back to the castle. With the weather being as it is, the heat should calm down. Let's go tell Anna that it won't be necessary for anyone to stay at the castle."

*Jack Frost*

I fly above the town known as Arendelle. It's hotter than I've ever seen the town. I land on a roof. I see the Queen walk into building I'm standing on. The Queen. She's rather beautiful. Aren't all royals though?

"Your majesty." I say, bowing down. I walk along the roof, tapping my staff against the sides of the roof, causing small snowflakes to appear along the roof. Hm... snowflakes. "Why don't we let it snow!" I exclaimed. I threw my staff into the air. It shone, causing a bright light to appear in the sky. My staff fell down and it soon started to snow. I breathed in the cool air the snowflakes gave off. They would slowly melt once they hit the ground. But that was fine by me. I caused it to snow didn't I? That's good enough. Snow day's in the middle of summer? That's rather strange. I think I'll stick to doing that during the winter. I see the Queen walk back outside.

"But I didn't..." I hear her mutter.

"But I did." I say.

"How?" She asks.

"Well, it's very difficult to explain. First, the man in the moon chooses a guardian, then the guardian appears! Magical stuff isn't it?" I say. I know she can't hear me, but it's nice to pretend.

"Jack Frost." I turn around to find out who it is that called my name. Does someone see me?

"Who's Jack Frost?" I see the Queen question. To a snowman? How does a snowman live exactly? Yeah, I can make figures move, but I certainly didn't bring that one to life!

Wait, hold on. "Who's Jack Frost?" I question.

"Who's Jack Frost? Elsa you're funny." So the snowman talks?! Has the world gone mad? "You really don't know?"

"Well, Jack Frost isn't someone to joke about, so no. I do not think that she knows." I say, waving my staff around in boredom.

"Jack Frost is... well... Jack Frost!"

"Very helpful Mr. Snowman."

"Not helping so much Olaf." So the snowman's name is Olaf. How is that a name for a snowman? I'm thinking something more like... Marshmallow.

"Hm..." Olaf mumbles. "Well, now that I think about it, he's kinda like you!"

"Kinda like you? Last time I checked I'm no queen and she's no guardian." I say.

"He makes it snow! All the cold, snow, ice, hail, comes from him!"

"That I d- wait what?" Kinda like me... how so?

"There he is!" Olaf says, pointing at me. I can't get over the fact of what he said. Kinda like you, all the cold, snow, ice, hail, comes from him. Kinda like me?

She looks at the building. "I don't see anything."

"He's right there! On the roof holding the stick!"

"It's a staff!" I exclaim.

The queen looks at me but doesn't make eye contact. She must not believe. How does a snowman believe? Well, it's a snowman, I'm Jack Frost, it does kinda makes sense.

"Olaf, there's nothing there!"

"But Elsa-"

"Come along Olaf, let's get back to the castle. With the weather being as it is, the heat should calm down. Let's go tell Anna that it won't be necessary for anyone to stay at the castle."

"You guys do that." I say to myself before taking off into the air. I'm determined to find out more about this queen. "I've got to pay a visit to a friend of mine."

* * *

**What'd you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Please_**** read the bottom AN. Hence the ****_please_****.**

* * *

"I'm not too sure... maybe they would look better purple... no wait! Make them blue!" He exclaims, causing the yeti to groan. I don't blame him. Those are a lot of pink boxes...

It took me quite some time to get here. Maybe an hour. Maybe two. I lost track. Now, I'm exhausted.

"North!" I exclaim, flying towards him.

"Hello Jack!" He says, "What can I do ya for?"

"Well, you know the queen of Arendelle?"

"Ah yes, Elsa. I think I see where you're going with this." He smiles.

"Great! I saw this snowman talking to her and he saw me. He said we both have a lot in common. Including snow, and cold. Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do Jack!" He exclaims, patting-also known as painfully hitting-my back before walking off.

"So what's it mean?" I ask.

"Oh," He says, turning back around. "I cannot tell you that."

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"Because I think it would be more interesting if you found out yourself." He tells me. I groan. I lean on the desk where the yeti is working on painting the boxes blue.

"He's annoying the both of us." I say. The yeti nods.

I walk over to North and follow him as he critics some of the toys the yetis are making. "Okay, well can you tell me anything about her?"

"Well... she and her sister, Anna, both love music. Make them taller." North says, commenting on some dolls.

"Okay, anything else?" I ask. He chuckles.

"It's amazing how hung up you are on Elsa. And you don't even know." He mutters the last part, but I still manage to hear it.

"Don't even know what?" I ask.

"To bright." He comments on another toy. "It doesn't matter." He says. "With how interested you are in this girl, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough anyway."

"You're so helpful." I reply, sarcastically.

"I know!" He says, cheerfully. The man knows everything about every kid in the world yet he doesn't know a sarcastic comment when he hears one.

I head out the window and begin to fly towards Arendelle.

_***Queen Elsa***_

"Elsa!" Anna exclaims, running towards Olaf and I once we've walked through the doors. "You made it snow! I thought you said you weren't going to?" She asks.

"Well-"

"It was Jack Frost!" Olaf exclaims, cutting me off.

"Jack Frost? Are you sure?" Anna asks.

"Yup! I saw him! He had this stick with him! I think I heard him say it was a staff..." Olaf says, going off in thought.

"You know about this 'Jack Frost'?" I ask Anna, starting to walk upstairs. She nods.

"I've read about him." Anna says. Olaf has already run off somewhere. "There's many different versions of him. Some even say he's evil."

"Evil?" She nods.

"Yup. All the books say he's a winter spirit."

"What does that mean?" I ask her.

"I'm not entirely sure." She answers. "But he is a lot like you. Power of snow, cold, winter in general." I nod.

"Olaf said the same thing."

"Do you really think it's Jack Frost?" Anna asks. I shrug.

"Not too sure. At first, not at all. I thought it was just something my powers did. Thank god it's not enough for a blizzard."

"Well, what about now?" She asks.

"Maybe."

"Well, I think it is! I mean, you've got your powers under control, what else could it be?"

"Many things. I just don't have a good explanation." I tell her. "It could still be my powers. Just a small slip up." I shrug. "Who knows?"  
"Well, I still think it's Jack Frost." Anna says. She sounds so sure. I don't know if I could believe it. It sounds sort of absurd.

"I have to go. Sort through the letters." I tell her.

"Just don't work too long." I chuckled.

"I won't." I told her.

I did.

I ended up spending most of the night up, working on sorting the letters, sending replies to other kingdoms for trading. There were even other kingdoms that wanted me to marry the younger princes. Not that I ever would. I don't think I'd need a man by my side to rule. Although many people think otherwise. Besides, if I were to have a king, I'd want to marry him because I love him. Not because he was a prince of some other kingdom or palace.

Anna came up. She wanted me to stop working to at least have dinner. I couldn't. I had to finish all of the work. I knew I would have responsibilities like this as queen. Even before my coordination. Anna didn't like that. She says I need more time to lay back and have fun like she and I used to as kids. That's the thing though, I had to grow up. For Anna, there's no need to do so. And I'm glad. I love this Anna more than I think I would if she'd grown up.

I tend to work in my room more than my office. I like the comfort of my room much more than the office. The office is so plain. Boring. Absolutely no personality. All of the walls are white and it has a brown desk, the paint has started to fade. I prefer my blue desk instead of that one. My room helps me relax more. I know it's strange, but it does. That's just how it is. It's more... me.

The doors to the balcony burst open. I get up from my desk and rush over to close them. I notice it's still snowing. None of the snow sticks to the ground or piles up. It melts too quickly. I know this isn't my work. There is no way I could create something so delicate without trying.

For a moment, I consider Anna and Olaf's suggestion of Jack Frost making it. It is quite impossible. Then again, if Jack Frost is impossible, then I would be impossible. I am possible. After all, I am here and living. So is Olaf. A living snowman is impossible. Yet he's alive and living.

I sit down in front of the doors. I stay staring through the glass at the snow falling. I notice the window start to get foggy. I press my fingers on the glass. The fog is on the other side, it can't be me. There isn't enough snow to make the glass as foggy as it is.

Slowly, something started to appear on the window.

I take a few steps back after seeing what was written, my back against the wall. "Elsa?" was written on the window. Well, written in the fog. It didn't just appear. It was written. Letter by letter by question mark. The thing is, there was no one on the other side.

The doors burst open and then almost immediately slam shut. My eyes are wide open, trying to find out what's going on. Anyone would probably be able to tell how frightened I am. I don't think I'm capable of hiding it.

The door to my room from the hallway slowly opens. Olaf comes in.

"Elsa? Are you okay? I heard some-" He cuts him self off, gasping and throwing his hands over his mouth. He points behind me. "Jack Frost?" He questions.

"Huh?" I question. So many thoughts ran through my mind in so little time. Jack Frost? Can Olaf really see him? That must be who wrote on the window, who made the fog. Jack Frost. No. Stop getting so caught up in this Elsa. You know it's you. Jack Frost didn't do anything.

I turn around and surely enough, there's someone standing there. White hair, blue hoodie, crystal eyes, smiling. Holding a stick. The stick Olaf mentioned.

Suddenly, I remembered what Anna mentioned. 'Some even say he's evil.' I push Olaf back.

"Stay away." I say. My voice wavers from fear. His expression drops. His smile fades. His eyes show how depressed he is. Those eyes... stay focused Elsa! You don't know what this guy can do.

"What- no." He says. He steps forward, his arms out, calmly waving his hands. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Olaf, get out." I tell him.

"But Elsa."

"_Now_ Olaf!" I exclaim. He runs out of the room, frightened.

I hold my hands out, shards of ice shoot out, aimed at Jack Frost. He uses the stick he held to block my shards. The shards of ice turned to small snowflakes that melted once they touched the ground.

"Incredible." He said, looking at stick, then at me.

"Get out." I told him, my hands prepared to attack.

"No, you don't understand!" He exclaims.

"I said get out!" A cold beam shot from my hands, hitting him, causing him to drop to the ground, eyes closed. His stick escaped from his grasp as he fell. I gasp. I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted to scare him enough for him to leave. "Jack Frost?" I ask, taking a few steps towards him. When he doesn't react, I make my way over to him and drop to his side. "Jack Frost?" I ask again.

I never wanted to hurt anyone. Yet that's exactly what happened. The one thing I was afraid of all my life, has happened again. I thought that after what happened with Anna I would have control of my powers. I did. I do have control of my powers. What I did, was optional. I hurt someone. Evil or not, I did. Although, it was an accident. Was it? Was it really an accident?

"Elsa, Olaf told me-" I hear Anna cut herself off with a gasp. She runs over to me, Olaf behind her. "Is that..." I nod.

"Jack Frost? Yes."

"What happened?" She asks, eyes wide.

"He surprised me. I remember you said he's evil, so I told him to leave. He didn't listen and I attacked. I didn't want to hurt him! I just wanted scare him enough to get him to leave!" My voice started to crack. I couldn't stand the fact that I had hurt someone.

"Elsa, he's not evil. They're just stories. All of the religious ones say he's a winter spirit. Kinda like you."

Okay, now, I feel even worse. Not only had I hurt someone, but they were completely innocent. Well, not completely. Technically, what he did is called breaking and entering.

"Ugh." I groaned, throwing my head into my hands.

"Hey! He's waking up!" Olaf exclaims.

I look up to see Jack Frost moving and squinting his eyes. He opens his eyes completely and blinks a few times. He sit's up and starts to look around frantically.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Where's my staff?" He asks, getting up. Anna pulls him down with his shoulders.

"No you don't. You've been knocked unconscious. You stay put." She says. I notice the stick has been thrown under the bed.

"Is that it?" I ask, getting up and walking over to it, picking it up.

"No! Don't-" The minute my fingertips touch the wood, I'm blown back against the wall, next to Jack Frost. "touch it." He finishes.

"What was that?" I ask, rubbing my the back of my head.

"My staff." Jack Frost answers.

"Here," Olaf says, holding out Jack Frost's staff.

"Wait. How can you hold it, when Elsa got thrown back when she touched it?" Anna asks.  
"Well, he is a snowman." I point out. Jack Frost nods and takes the staff.

"Probably doesn't effect him." Jack Frost says. He slowly stands up, leaning against his staff. He stumbles.

"Careful," I say, jumping onto my feet. I help him stand up and eventually he's able to stand up, using his stick for support.

I notice Anna look at me. Then at Jack Frost, then at me again, then at Jack Frost, then back at me. She sends me this creepy smile.

"Hey Olaf," She says, "don't we have to go do that stuff downstairs?"

"What stuff?" Olaf asks, obviously confused.

"You know, the stuff downstairs." Anna says, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards.

"No, I'm pretty sure we don't have any stuff to do."

"Yes we do."

"No Anna, we don't. Should I take you to the doctor?" Anna pushes Olaf out the door and smiles widely at me before closing the door behind them.

"Are you okay?" Jack Frost asks.

"Of course." I tell him. "I do believe I should be asking you that question." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well, I attacked you, and you fell unconscious." I tell him.

"How long was I out?" Jack Frost asks.

"A few minutes." I tell him.

"Then I'm fine." He says, leaning against the wall.

"Um... alright." I say.

"So," Jack Frost says, leaning his arms against his stick- er... staff. "I heard you talking to that snowman earlier. I'm just going to take a guess and say that... _that's_ why he said you and I are so similar." I nod.

"It's strange for me too." I thought I was alone all my life. Before I had Olaf, I didn't think there was anyone else that knew what I'm go through." He raises an eyebrow.

"And Olaf does know?" He asks. "He's a snowman." I shrug.

"He's the only one that I can really talk about being different. Not that he has a good attention span, but he's still the closest thing I have to someone that understands." I say. Jack Frost takes off one arm and lays it on his hip, the other one helping keep balance, still leaning on his staff.

"Until now that is." Jack Frost says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. All my life I thought I was alone. Besides the other guardians that is. It's just not the same. You'd be surprised how many people believe in Jack Frost. It's not many."

"Guardians?"

"Yeah," He says. "North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and me. We're all the guardians."

"Who are they?" I ask, leaning back against the wall. It all sounds too interesting.

"They're more commonly known for Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and the Sand Man."

"They exist?" I ask. This is way too interesting.

"Of course!" He exclaims. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, a man with flying reindeer, a fairy that steals your teeth, it's all a bit bizarre."

"And a queen with icy powers isn't?" He asks.

Okay, that hurt. Not that I let it get to me.

"Touché." I say. "How did you get here?" I ask him. His head tilts in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You came through the balcony." I tell him. "Did you climb up? If you did, we will have to check in with security."

"You wanna see how?" He asks, a smirk on his face.

"Huh?"

"Come on," He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the balcony. He runs out, pulling me with him. He jumps onto the railing and I pull my hand away.

"Are you crazy?!" I yell. He shrugs.

"Nope." He leans back and falls from the railing.

"Jack Frost!" I yell, leaning over the railing, looking down. Surely, enough, I couldn't see him anymore. "Jack Frost?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"Ahh!" I yell, turning around. "How did you do that?"

"Well," He says, jumping back up onto the railing. "it's really not that hard. You just jump and fly!" He says, jumping off the railing and flying around before returning. "You try it." He says.

"Um, no." I tell him, walking back inside.

"Oh come on." He says, following me. "You know you want to."

"Yes, I want to, but I can't." I say.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because I'm human." I tell him. "And humans can't fly."

"Sure you can," He says, grabbing my wrist. "come on." He starts pulling me out onto the balcony.

"Jack Frost..."

"Come on." He says, grabbing me by my waist and lifting me onto the railing.

"No," I say, getting down from the railing.

"Oh, come on," He says, pushing me from the railing.

"Ah!" I yell, falling from the balcony. Below me, the ocean. "Jack Frost!" I call out.

"Come on Elsa!" Jack Frost says from beside me. "Fly!"

"I told you! I can't!" I yell.

"Sure you can! Just-" I didn't hear the rest. I was already underwater.

* * *

Ello mate! I do hope you realized how Elsa kept calling Jack, Jack Frost and not just Jack. 'Cause that was my intention. No specific reason. I just picture Elsa not calling Jack, Jack till later on in the story.

Wasn't that a long chapter? 2,732. It might not be much for you, but it's a lot for me.

I also have this on wattpad if you have one. So follow me there? Maybe? Possibly? Hopefully?

Thank you so much for all the kind follows! They really do mean a lot. If I could get some more Reviews on this chapter, that would be beyond amazing! I'm so surprised so many people like this! I thought that this would just be like an epic fail.

Thanks so much! And review?


	3. Chapter 3

**To those of you that were confused, in the movie, the castle is close to water, so I assume it is ocean. And this story will be the slightest AU ever, so it will change to when I need it to. Therefore, there will be air conditioning and the Guardians will be at the workshop in this chapter.**

* * *

Jack Frost helps pull me onto the dock. I grip the wood and pull myself up, coughing up some water in the process. Why did the castle have to be built right-and I mean _right_-next to the ocean?

"Elsa?" Jack Frost asks, kneeling down on the dock so he's at eye level. "You okay?"

"Jack... Frost..." I manage to cough out. "When I say... I can't fly... it means... I can't fly." I say, still gasping for air.

"Yeah..." He says, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry?" He offers. "Come on," He says, grabbing my hand and helping me up. "we need to dry you off. Can't say you'll get a cold. If you're anything like me, then you don't get cold. It's still not healthy to be outside, at night, and wet."

"That's because you'll get a cold." I tell him. "And yeah, I guess I kinda am something like you. Meaning _something_. As in I don't have the part that's stupid enough to think that a _human_ can fly."

"Well, you have the powers that you do, so flying is a possibility!" I just roll my eyes.

We both start to walk to the entrance of the castle, my dress causing a trail of water. I lost my shoes. Jack Frost is lucky it's the pair I made from ice.

"Queen Elsa," Sir Mason-one of the guards-says, bowing along with the other guard on the other side of the entrance. "I hope you don't mind me by asking, but why are you all wet?" I know as a queen I shouldn't make sarcastic comments with guards or citizens or almost anyone else, but I couldn't help myself.

"Why don't you ask Einstein here?" I say, pointing at Jack Frost beside me.

"I said I'm sorry!" He exclaims, banging his staff on the ground, causing the ground under it to freeze. I roll my eyes. Another thing a queen shouldn't do in front of company. I'm wet and slightly-just _slightly_-upset. I really couldn't care less.

"Who?"

"Jack Frost." I say, pointing next to me.

"Queen Elsa, there's no one there." I look at Jack next to me who simply smiles at me.

"Should we take you to doctor Eric?" Sir Benjamin-the other guard-asks.

"Um... no. I'm fine. Never mind. I'll just go inside and get dried off." I say. The two nod and open the gates.

"What happened?" I ask. Jack shrugs.

"They don't believe. That's why you couldn't see me earlier today. If you don't believe in a guardian, you can't see the guardian." He says.

"Why?"  
"I wish I knew. I hate it." Jack Frost says. "I get to give kids snow days and they don't even know it's me."

"Wow." I have nothing else to say. It must be horrible. Not to be mean or anything, but there's not many people that believe in Jack Frost. Santa Clause would have it better. He does have it better. "I'm sorry." I say. He looks at me, face showing confusion.

"Why's that?" I shrug.

"I don't know, it just seems awful, not having people be able to see you. How else would they believe in you? Sure, there's ways, but it must be quite some work." He nods, pulling his staff over his neck, having it rest on both his shoulders.

"You feel lonely."

"I know how that feels." I say. We both reach my room and walk in.

"How so?" Jack Frost asks.

"It's a long story."

"I have all night." He says.

"I don't. I don't know about you, but it's one in the morning, and that makes me tired." He seems confused.

"How does a time make you tired?" He asks.

"It's the hours you go without sleep."

"I still don't get it."

"It's a human thing." I tell him.

"I'm human too."

"Humans don't fly." I tell him. "Last time I checked, you're a winter spirit."

"Meaning, human. With spirit." He says, that 'duh' tone obvious in his voice. I slightly laugh.

"Alright. You know more about yourself than I do." I say. Jack Frost nods and walks over to the balcony. "Jack Frost?" I call out. He turns around.

"Call me Jack. Jack Frost is a bit to formal for my liking."

"Okay, Jack?" I correct.

"Yes?"

"You will come back tomorrow, right?" I ask. I liked having someone to talk to about this ice stuff. I know I have Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, but it's still not the same.

"Of course." He smiles. "G'night Elsa."

"Night Jack Fro- Jack." He smiles a bit more before falling off the railing with his staff in hand.

*Jack Frost*

"Hey guys, how ya doing?" I ask once I fly into the workshop. "Good day I assume. Hey, nice job with the robots." I comment on one of the yeti's toys he's working on. He smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"'Ey Jack," Bunnymund says, coming over towards me. "What's got you so happy?" He asks.

"Yeah Jack, what is it? Where you been all day? Barely been in here." Tooth asks, flying over. I shrug and lean against the wall.

"Just had an abnormally not so boring day." I say. Tooth gasps and pulls her hands up to her mouth.

"No way!" She exclaims.

"What's all the commotion about?" North asks, walking over with sandy close behind him.

"Jack's in love!" Tooth says, frantically tapping North's shoulder.

"He's in love?" Bunnymund asks.

"He's in love?" North asks.

A question mark floats above Sandy's head along with a few hearts above it.

"Woah woah woah. I never said anything about _love_." I tell them, holding my hands out as if it'll stop them from jumping into conclusions. I've only met Elsa today. She's just a friend.

"You didn't have too!" Tooth exclaims, "I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes?" I ask. I can't help but pull a hand up to my eyes.

"Yes! Haven't you ever head of the saying? When a girl is in love, you can see it in her smile. When a boy is in love, you can see it in his eyes. And I can see it in your eyes!" She squeals.

"Hey, calm down. I just met her today. Just because Elsa has powers like mine, doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I've only known her for a day anyway." I tell them. Tooth leans back with her arms crossed as if she's satisfied.

"I never said anything about Elsa or any powers." My eyes widen and I can feel the blood running to my face.

"Yes, you did."

"No," Bunnymund says, taking a small hop closer. "she didn't." I know he's doing this to annoy me. To put me in an awkward spot. It's working. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up." I tell them. Tooth squeals.

"So it's true!" She exclaims.

I notice Sandy tug on North's pants. North turns away as Sandy does something with his dream dust, as if telling North something. I move closer to see what it is that Sandy is telling him. Before I can, North stands up straight.

"Jack!" He exclaims. "Come with me." I roll my eyes and walk down the workshop with North. Deja vu moment there. Didn't this just happen earlier today?

We walk into his office and he closes the door behind me.

"So," He starts. "Elsa has become special to you?" I'm glad the door's closed. If not, I'd have even more people bringing up the subject.

"North, I've known her for a day. Tooth is just getting caught up in some kind of fangirl moment." I tell him.

"Fangirl?" He questions.

"You learn a thing or two after hanging around with small girls." I tell him, crossing my arms and leaning against my staff.

"Ah," He nods. "so she is special?"

"Of course, she and I are so alike. It's just, kind of like one of those 'finally' moments. Finding someone like me, someone I can talk to about all this. Someone that understands a snow day. It's hard not to feel so close to her. Even if it has been a day."

"I see," He says, walking over to one of his shelves. He picks up a light blue box, one of all of the boxes I saw the one of North's yeti's painting just the other day. He opens a drawer and I hear many things being moved around. "Here!" He exclaims. He opens the top of the box and adds a small platform with what seems to be a cylinder with bumps on it. On the side of the platform there's a small crank. "Something you should give to Elsa." He says, holding out the small, light blue box that has the crank sticking out the side. I take it from him and turn the small crank. A light tune starts to play.

"Why?" I ask. North shrugs.

"You remember when I told you she and her sister like music, ya?" I nod. "Well, that is a box, containing music. Therefore, she will enjoy it." He says. "I would not give it to her right away, but when she is in need of cheering up." I nod and put the box in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

"Thanks North." I tell him. He nods.

"I know you have just met her, but Tooth is right. I can see it in your eyes." He says, bringing his hands up to his eyes, making them seem wider. I roll my eyes and walk out of his workshop.

Somehow, I know North is right. She _will_ like the music box.

* * *

**I'm in a rush so let's sum it up. My brain kinda died so sorry it's so short. Thanks so much for the wonderful follows! They mean the world! And keep up with the great reviews! I love every single one of them! What am I missing... Oh! Make sure you read the AN at the top of the chapter, it's important.**

**Please review and thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiya Elsa!" I say, flying into her room from the balcony. Her head whips around, from previously looking down at something at her desk.

"Oh, Jack Frost." She says, sounding rather surprised.

"I thought I told you to call me Jack."

"And I thought I told you that I can't fly." She replies, smirking.

"I told you I was sorry!" I pout, rather upset.

"I know." She says, picking up a pen and turning her attention back to whatever it was on her desk.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.

"Queen stuff." She replies. I groan. "Well, what's the problem with that?"

"It sounds so boring. Don't you ever get tired of 'queen stuff'?" I ask, leaning against my staff.

"It's my job." She replies.

"So you don't deny it." I smirk.

"I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do." I tell her, leaning against her desk. "Everyone has a choice."

"Okay." She drops her pen and turn her attention to me. "Then tell me oh great one, what other choice, do I have?" I think about it. It is a good question. What other choice _does_ she have? I smirk.

"You and I could go and have some fun." I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her chair.

"I have work to do." She says, turning back around to her desk.

"Come on, I finally found someone like me. You finally found someone like you. I want to see what you can do." I tell her. When she doesn't seem convinced, I add, "Surly what I can do is more that whatever it is you do."

Elsa's head snaps up and she glares at me before smirking. "Nice try, but I seriously have to work." She says before turning her attention back to whatever is so important at the moment.

"Oh come on!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in despair. "Can't you have any fun?

"Yes I can, I just prefer to get my job done before I can have _any_ fun." She says, mocking me when she says the last part.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Why what." She asks. It doesn't even sound like a question. She's too concentrated on whatever she's working on.

"Why do you have to get your job done first? Ever heard of procrastinating?" I ask her.

"Of course I have." She says, her voice showing absolutely no emotion. "I just prefer avoiding it. It's a waste of time."

"Well, why don't you tell me. Before you became queen, what did you do for fun?"

"Sometime's I would read."

"_Read_?" I ask. "With the powers you have, you would _read_ for fun?" She turns her head to look at me.

"With the powers I have, I'm lucky I got away with reading." She turns her chair around, paying attention to me. "I locked myself in my room."

"You locked yourself in your room?" I ask. How could someone just stay in a room? "Why would you do that?"

"When I was little, I would play with Anna, using my powers."

"Anna?"

"My sister," She says, "the redhead that was in here yesterday." She explains. "She would call it magic. One day, she got hurt because of my powers. We were able to find these trolls that helped her."

"Tolls?" She nods.

"Yeah, turns out their Kristoff's family."

"Kristoff?" I ask.

"Anna's boyfriend." She responds. "Anyway, after that I locked myself in my room. Sometime's I would sneak out of my room to go to the library and steal a few books. I had to do it at night, when it's dark I would run through the shadows so the guards wouldn't see me."

"Hold on," I stop her, "if you locked yourself in your room then why did you have to sneak around the castle?"

"Well, I didn't exactly lock myself in my room. My parents locked me in there and I went along with it."

"Why would you?" I ask her. "Doesn't it get boring in there?" I ask, leaning forward on my staff.

"It kept my sister safe." She sighed. "I'd bring the books to my room and read. I had to keep them hidden or my parents would find out that I left my room."

"So, long story short, the most fun you ever had was _reading_?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Not exactly. I did make this ice castle once. I had fun making it."

"And how long ago was that?" I ask.

"About a year ago." She replies, seeming to be slightly embarrassed.

"Then it's time you catch up!" I exclaim, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out the door of her room.

"Jack! I need to finish the paperwork!" She yells.

"You finish later!" I exclaim, jumping off the railing causing her to fall with me.

"Jack!"

"I got ya!" I grab her waist and set her down, not letting go of my staff. I keep running, pulling her with me. "Did you really think I'd let you fall?" I ask, looking back at her, still running. I catch her roll her eyes as well as her cheeks start to turn pink. I smile to myself as I keep pulling her to the dining room where Anna, some blonde guy and the snowman are.

"Anna! Blondie! Snowman! We're going ice skating!" I turn back around and pull Elsa out the doors to the small opening with the fountains.

"Jack, I really don't have time for this." Elsa tells me, her arms crossed against her chest.

"You can't tell me you don't have time for fun." I tell her.

I let the tip of my staff touch the ground. Ice spread from where my staff touched the ground to rest of the small area in front of the gates.

"Come on, Kristoff!" Elsa and I both turn to find Anna with blondie and the snowman. Well, apparently, his name is Kristoff.

"Elsa! How about some skates?" Anna yells after slipping on the ice.

"No Anna, we can skate later, I need to finish some paperwork right now." She says.

"Or we can skate now and finish paperwork later." I say. I fly over to Kristoff, Anna, and snowman. I tap my staff on the Anna's and Kristoff's shoes. A blade appears under each shoe.

"Nice!" Kristoff exclaims.

"You know, Elsa made me- Woah!" Kristoff already pulled her away, laughing. Both of them skate around as if they had no worries whatsoever. Something Elsa doesn't seem like could get so easily.

"See Elsa?" I say, turning to her. "Anna and Kristoff can have fun."

"Neither of them are Queen." She replies.

"Oh come on," I complain. "if you just relax and have some fun, then you'll be able to get to your paperwork." Elsa thinks about it before answering.

"Okay,"

"Great!"

"But-"

"Ugh..." I wine. Elsa glares at me.

"But," She repeats. "when I do go back to finishing my paperwork, you have to help me with it."

"Done." I say, not bothering to give it a second thought. How hard is it? It's just filling things in.

"Good." She states. She motions down to her feet and appear under her shoes.

"Now come on!" I exclaim, taking her hand, pulling her so she's gliding on the ice.

"Hey!" She exclaims. I laugh and keep pulling her along. She starts to skate faster and ends up in front of me.

"Wait up!" I push off of the ground with my staff and fly in front of her.

Suddenly, she stops. She crosses her arms over her chest, her face as serious as she seem's to be.

"Staff." She states, holding her hand out.

"What? No!" I pull my staff away from her grasp. Without my staff, I might as well be normal. It's all simple magic without it. Too simple for my liking.

"Yes. If we're gonna skate, we're gonna skate. Not fly." I look at my staff, then at her, and back at my staff, before looking at her again. I look up. 'Manny, help me out here,' I think to myself. I look back at Elsa who's tapping her foot impatiently. I groan.

"Fine." I say, placing the staff in her hand. As soon as soon as the staff makes contact with her skin, she step backs from the shock it gave her.

"Just, go put it by the gates." She says. I do as she says and turn back to her.

"Now come on," She says, rather calmly. She pulls me away from the gates. "Watch." She holds out her right hand and waves her left hand over it.

"A snowball?"

Elsa smirks at me and pulls her right hand back and throws the snowball at me, causing me to stumble backwards.

"Hey!" I yell after wiping the snow off my face. Elsa giggles. She immediately covers her mouth.

I skate over to her. "Cute," I whisper in her year.

"A queen doesn't giggle." She corrects herself. Her posture changes as she stands up straight. I roll my eyes.

With a flick of my wrist a snowball appears in my hand. I throw it at Elsa's back. She gasps rather loudly and turns around to face me.

"A queen wouldn't be having a snowball fight." I tell her, throwing yet another snowball at her. This one hitting her face.

"Hey!" She exclaims, wiping the snow off her face. "But I thought-"

"I can still make snowballs," I tell her. I didn't need to hear the rest of her sentence. I knew what she thought. "I just can't fly, or make big storms." I say, skating over to her, taking a hold of her hand. "I can still manage little things." I say before pulling her with me.

We must have skated for two minutes before it turned into a war of snowballs. Some time later, a group of kids came by. Elsa and I started to play with them, throwing snowballs at them. To them, they were only playing with Elsa. I just threw snowballs at them or Elsa. It was funny watching how they thought it was someone else that hit them.

Any other time, I would try to get them to see me. Get them to see the whole reason that the game started was because of me. Do anything to make them believe. Now, Elsa's enough. As long as I've got Elsa, I don't think I need anyone else to believe. As long as they're having fun, then I'm getting my job done. How did I ever think otherwise?

Now, I'm sitting on the ledge. Elsa is doing a good job of entertaining the kids. She doesn't need my help. It's almost like the kids are entertaining her. Which was my job in the first place. Yeah, I guess that works.

I never would have thought the queen that worked all day would be so good with kids. It's as if she's Jack Frost herself. Well, not really, but she would do a pretty good job at doing my job. Not that I'm giving away my job. No. I like my job and I don't plan on losing it anytime soon.

"Okay, okay, I'm need to go finish some paperwork, if you want you guys can stay here." Elsa told the kids.

"What?" I ask, standing up. I skate over to Elsa. "You have some time. We can stay longer."

"_Someone_ promised me they would help me with it." She says to the kids. I groan. I completely forgot about that.

After saying good-bye to the kids, Elsa makes her way back into the castle. I follow right behind her.

"Do we have too?" Elsa smirks.

"You promised."

* * *

**Hiya! Thank you guys so much for the follows and reviews! They're all lovely! And to that one person that didn't understand who is saying what, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to but bold or specifically state who says what. However, I did try my best, so I hope this was easier to read.**

**I might start an AU collage fanfic. NO! I will not make it like those others. This one will be very different. I have plans *cue evil laugh*... *cue coughing*... *cue end of coughing***

**No but seriously, I have some amazing ideas and I will not name them until it is published. I have a HUGE fear of pladgerism. It's not even funny. I'm so scared of it, I'm too scared to look up how to spell it! (or I'm just lazy...) It will have Merricup and Jelsa (Durp du durrrrr... of course there will be Jelsa!) and so much MAGIC! EEEPPP**

**Review! They were wonderful last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm done!" Jack exclaims.

For the past hour or so, he's been helping me with my paperwork. He hasn't necessarily been much help. He's had to ask me questions about many of the things, and he's been complaining every so often-which is very often. I'd tell him to just leave it, but that's the thing. I don't want him to. He took away my time to get this done so now he's going to help me with it. I should have thought of some other way to have him help me. This is getting nowhere.

"No, you're not." I tell him.

"But I wanna be." He wines.

"Then work and finish. I didn't even give you that much." I tell him, turning back to the letter in front of me.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"If you didn't then I would be done by now!"

"If you stopped complaining you would be done by now." I respond, not taking my eyes off of the letter.

"But I don't even know half of this stuff!" I sigh. I look up and stare at him. Not that I would ever addmit it aloud, but he looks cute when he's frusturated. I shake my head. No Elsa. You are not to think of him like that. You are queen. Keep yourself under control.

"Here." I shove the letter I was working on to his chest. "Finish it. It's the responding letter for yet another trading request from Weselton. Deny it. I already got the first sentence started for you." He takes the paper and holds it out. He starts reading the sentence I've written.

"Dear Kingdom of Weaselton,"

"_Weselton,_" I correct.

"_Weselton_," He repeats. "I am sure you are aware of the previous events." He looks up at me. "And?"

"_And_ you are going to finish it." I tell him, taking a letter from the stack I still have to reply from. I look up at him and find him glaring at me. "What?"

"Why must you put me in such tourcher?" He asks, absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"Don't exaggerate Jack," I say, opening the letter from Corona.

"I'm not exaggerating. I've already helped you Elsa. Do you really want to put a poor, _poor_, Winter Spirit in pain?" He asks, his eyes wide open, his bottom lip slightly sticking out. I roll my eyes.

"You're not a poor Winter Spirit." I tells him.

"Yes, I am. You wanna know why?" He doesn't wait for me to respond. "Becuase I have been tricked into doing paperwork. _Paperwork,_ Elsa!_ Paperwork!_" He yells, shoving the rejection letter from Weselton into my face. "I am Jack Frost. Jack Frost brings winter to towns. You know what he _doesn't_ do?" Again, he doesn't wait for my response. "He _doesn't_ do paperwork!" He yells, shoving the letter into my face once again. I bring my hand up and grab Jack's wrist, pulling the letter away from my face.

"You were not tricked." I respond, staying calm. "We agreed that I would skate with you and you would help me with my paperwork." I tell him.

"Ugh..." Jack wines, throwing his head back in despair. "Here," He sits up straight and places the rejection letter on the desk in front of him. "how about I finish this and we're done?" He asks, already working on the letter.

"_You_ finish it, and you're done." I say. "I've still got a bunch of letters to read and kingdoms to reply to."

"And... there." He says, finishing the letter and pushing it in front of me. I pick it up and start to read it aloud.

"Dear Kingdom of Weselton, I am sure you are aware of the previous events. So no. Arendelle won't trade with you. Now go find some other kingdom you have yet to mess up. With so much care-ha ha, semicolon, closing parentheses, not-Arendelle." Seriously? This is how he responds to a kingdom? I glare at Jack after reading the letter.

"You read it wrong," Jack says, moving over to me to point at the letter. "It's ha ha, _winky face_, not. Not, ha ha, semicolon, closing parentheses, not." He tells me, watching me with a smirk on his face. I stay staring at the letter, reading it over again.

"Agh!" My head snaps up from the sudden outburst I look over at Jack to find him on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Jack!" I throw myself down to the ground next to him. I grab his shoulders, trying to look at his face to see if there's anything that might tell me what's wrong. _Nothing._ Not besides his eyes being squeezed shut, as if it would release the pain. "What's wrong?" His jaw is tense. Come to think of it, he's tense. "Jack, come on," I say, pushing his hair out of his face. "what's wrong?" I ask again.

"My staff." He whispers. It's short and quick, but I can hear the pain in his voice. I nod.

I get up and run out the door. I run down the stairs, lifting my dress as I do, careful not to trip. I reach the gates and push them open, ignoring the guards. Once outside, I find the corner where Jack's staff was placed. His staff isn't against the wall like it should be.

"Your highness," I look up at the source of the voice to find a man dressed in black floating in the air, much like Jack does, but instead of a staff in his hand, a dark cloud made of what seems to be dust is underneath.

Scratch that.

Yes, there is a dark cloud underneath, however he just so happens to have a staff in hand.

Jack's staff.

Jack's _broken_ staff.

That must be what's wrong with Jack. My eyes widen as I swallow. I bite my bottom lip to hold back a gasp.

"it's a great pleasure to finally meet you in person." He says, bowing down. In person? How else would he have any contact with me?

I stand up straight and direct my eyes at the man, trying to look as confident and controlled as I should be. I hold my hand out. "The staff." I say.

"Oh," The man immediately stands up straight. "This?" He asks, fiddling with both pieces of the broken staff in his fingers. I nod. "I don't believe it belongs to you."

"I don't believe it belongs to you either." The man slowly turns his head to look at me. He stares at me, keeping my gaze.

"Fair enough." He throws the two pieces of the staff at me. As soon as my fingers make contact with just one end of the staff, I'm thrown back against the wall, hitting my head against the castle wall, knocking the air out of me. The man comes up to me. His face just inches away from mine. "Just make sure you tell the owner of the staff that I'm back. And he as well as his little friends better watch out, for I am determined to get my dark age." Once that has been said, his hand is brought in front of my face, dust that seems to be the same as the dust from his cloud floats towards me from his hand. He quickly disappears from my sight.

I put my hands on the floor next to my side. I push off of my hands, trying to fight the sudden drowsiness I feel. My eyes start to feel heavy. I fall back down as my strength weakens. I can't hold my eyes open anymore. They slowly close shut as I fall asleep.

* * *

"_Monster_!" Was yelled.

"How could you freeze the crops?!" They yelled.

"And the lake!" Another yelled.

"I didn't mean too," I pulled both my hands to my chest.

My powers have gone out of control all over again. Whenever I didn't have the gloves on, my hands found a way to let it go.

"Now we cannot trade!" They exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry will not thaw the crops!"

"I can fix it!" I exclaimed. I closed my eyes and held my hands out. I thought about love. I thought about my family. I thought about Anna. I thought about Olaf. I thought about Kristoff. I thought about the trolls. I even thought about Sven.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around. The crops were still frozen as well as the lake.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, taking a step back. Ice spread from where my foot touched the floor. It kept spreading, freezing everything it touched. "No!" I screamed as it spread towards Sven. I ran to him, but he was frozen before I could reach him.

"How could you, Elsa?" I turned back around to find Kristoff, the ice spreading from his feet to his head.

"I didn't-" I couldn't finish. I didn't know how I would.

"Elsa..." I turned around again to find Olaf. He wasn't freezing. Wind was blowing away the snow that made him a snowman.

"Olaf!"

"How are we even related?" I turned around to find Anna almost frozen the ice seemed to stop at her neck. Letting her speak.

"Anna-"

"How am I related to such a... such a monster?" Her voice was filled with disappointment more than anger.

"No..." The Ice continued to rise, reaching the top of her strawberry blonde hair, which I guess I didn't notice before, was already white. "No Anna!" I ran to her. I stroked the side of her face. "Anna..." I didn't take notice how everything else already frozen.

"Elsa." I turned around yet again. This time I found Jack.

"Jack." I ran to him, thinking he would welcome me with open arms.

I thought wrong.

"Stay away from me!" He exclaimed, taking a several steps backwards. I followed him.

"But Jack-"

"I said stay away from me you _monster!_" He yelled. I stopped, frozen in my tracks. Literally. For the first time in forever, I felt _cold_.

"But Jack, we're the one in the same."

"No, we're _not_." He quickly said. "I'm not a monster, _Elsa_." He said, taking steps forward, towards me. I took some backwards. "_Elsa_, I didn't freeze the crops, _Elsa._" He kept walking towards me as I kept taking steps back. "_Elsa_," he says, "I didn't freeze the lake, _Elsa_." He said. Then, he stopped walking completely. "_Elsa._" He said once more.

"Get away from me!" He exclaimed, taking a several steps backwards. I followed him.

"But Jack-"

"I said get away from me you monster!" He yelled. I stopped, frozen in my tracks. Literally. For the first time in forever, I felt cold.

He wasn't walking, nor was he flying, but he was drifting away. Farther and farther away. I slowly took steps towards him. "No," I shook my head. He couldn't desert me. He couldn't just leave me. He couldn't. He wouldn't. "No, Jack." I walked faster towards him.

"_Elsa_," He said, his eyes closed, shaking his head. "_Elsa,_" He repeated. "_Elsa... Elsa..._" He just kept shaking his head. With every step I took my pace got faster. I started running. All Jack would do is repeat my name. Then, the wind started picking him up. Much like it did with Olaf. His feet disappeared, and soon, the rest of him.

"No," I said, "no, no no no, Jack!" I yelled. I started sprinting. Although Jack was gone, his voice wasn't. I could still hear him saying my name.

I tripped over my dress, falling to the floor. "_Elsa_," I heard him call. "_Elsa... Elsa..._"

* * *

"Elsa!" I squint my eyes, the light of the moon is too bright. I don't remember it being this bright... "Elsa!" I blink a few times, trying to help my eyes adjust to the light. "Elsa!" I hear again, this one sounding more... relieved than the others. Suddenly, I'm jerked forward. "I thought you... _no._" The voice says, as if not wanting to talk about the subject. I know that voice... "I'm just glad you're okay." Jack. That's Jack's voice.

Then, everything starts to fall in. Jack's hugging me, and I just woke up. I'm in Arendelle at the castle. Nothing is frozen. Everything is fine. Everything is perfectly _fine_. "Jack," I whisper. He pulls away to look at my face.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Um..." I tense at the thought of the man I saw. "There was this man, he had your staff. It was broken." I look over at his staff to find it fixed, as if it were always perfectly fine. "He was on this cloud made of black dust. He said to tell you that he's back and that he wants a dark age. He said that your friends better be ready." I look up at Jack. He's looking down at his staff and mumbling something. "What's that mean?" I ask.

"Uh..." He grabs me by the arm and helps me up. "let's just get you up to your room." I nod.

We both walk into the castle and up the staircase. I notice Jack's eyes are unfocused, as if deep in thought.

"Jack?" I ask. His head snaps up and he looks at me.

"Hm?" He hums.

"Are you alright?" His hand moves up to the back of his neck as she scratches it.

"Well, it's a long story," He says, opening to door to my room. "It might be best if I don't explain it to you, but in the morning."

"Jack..."

"Elsa, I don't think..." He sighs. He doesn't finish what he was about to say. "I'll see you soon." He says, walking over to my balcony. He looks over his shoulder at me one last time before flying out into the night.

Only now do I know that he lied. He _didn't_ come back soon.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I'm sorry if that was evil... but that's just how life is. :) I must say, I did have fun writing this one.**

**I think you guys are gonna like this. And for those of you that didn't know, I started a new Jelsa fanfic called Mysterious Secrets. (I know, suckish title. I can't change it. I already got this amazing cover made for it! And I think I'm gonna keep that cover.) I'm really excited for it. I've got a bunch of things planned for it.**

**Please review! It means the world and I love seeing what you guys think of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three days since Jack left. Where he's gone? I wish I knew.

The past three nights I've been getting nightmares. Every night it's been the same as the one I had when I was knocked out by Jack's staff. Every time I have the nightmare, I notice something I haven't noticed before. The fear in Anna's eyes, the disappointment in Jack's. There's been dark dust appearing, much like the dust that the black cloud that the man had I saw before I fainted the other day.

I've been awake and in bed for what must have been two hours, at the least. As tired as I am, I can't go to sleep. I know I'm going to have the same nightmare again. As much as I hate myself at the moment, sleep overrules as I start to fall asleep.

* * *

"Jack!" I call out, "Jack!" I yell again. He can't hear me from where he is. Why can't he hear me?

"Oh, Elsa, sweet Elsa." I turn around to find a man dressed completely in black. His yellow eyes give me a terrible feeling about him. "Jack doesn't have time for you." He says.

"What do you mean..."

"And you wonder why he's been gone. He's Jack Frost! There's more than just hanging out with the queen to his job. He just doesn't have time. There is much more important things to do."

"But, he is coming back... right?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Oh no, he doesn't care for you."

"But we're the same, our powers are-"

"Quite the contrary, dear. He's an immortal guardian with the job of bringing winter, joy, happiness, as well as fun to the world. He already has everything he ever wanted. Do you really think that a girl with the same silly powers as him is worth anything to him?" He asks.

"No," I tell him, backing away from him. "you're wrong."

"Am I?" He asks, "Take a look," He motions to Jack. He's down in the village, having a snowball fight with some of the children of the village.

"That's his job." I tell him.

"Exactly. So were you." I look back down at the village. Jack's wearing the same smile as he did when we were ice skating. I don't notice the tears running down my face. My knees buckle under me and I fall down to my knees.

"H-h-how co-could he-e." I manage to get out.

"Oh, Elsa dear, don't worry," He says, kneeling down to where I am. "You'll get your revenge."

~xoXox~

My eyes snap open. I sit up in my bed and rub my forehead. That dream... it... it felt so real.

I blink a few times, trying to get rid of the tiredness.

"Hello, Elsa."

I look up to find the same guy from my dream, the same guy I saw the last day I saw Jack, in my room.

"What do you want?" I ask, slowly pushing myself back into my pillow.

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't just have that dream." He tells me, walking over to the side of the bed. He holds his hand out to me. "Come on Elsa, join me."

"Join you in what?" I ask him.

"Revenge my dear Elsa! Revenge on Jack Frost." My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"I don't want revenge."

"Well what do you want?" He asks, resting his right elbow on his arm. I shake my head again.

"I don't want anything."

"There's got to be something you want." He says, "You're just another mortal to him."

"So?" I ask.

"Doesn't it pain you?" He asks, "To be treated as if you were different, as if you mattered, and realizing it's all a lie."

"Of course it pains me." I admit.

"Then let me help you get your revenge!" He says, holding his hand out again.

"I don't want revenge!" I yell.

"There has to be something you want." He says, rather desperately. I look down, thinking about what he's asking. Is there anything of Jack that I want? Revenge is an obvious no. But... talking to him about it would be a definite plus.

"I want to see him." I tell him. The edge of his lips curve up to a grin.

"Then let me take you to him." He says, holding his hand out.

There's a small part of me that's thinking, 'what the hell am I doing?' but the rest of me just wants to see Jack.

I take his hand and he leads me out to my balcony.

**Jack**

**(The night of his disappearance)**

I rushed to North's workshop. It took some time to convince the yetis to let me in, apparently, they don't recognize me. I fly in, all of the elves stop and look at me while the yetis continue to work.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" North asks.

"Are the other guardians here?" I ask him.

"No..." He answers, seeming to be rather curious on why it is I came.

"Call them."

"Why?"

It takes one word to get him rushing to call the guardians.

"Pitch."

* * *

"North, don't you dare tell me we're here because of your belly." Bunnymund tells him.

"No, it was not I who needed you."

"Actually yeah, it's all of us." Jack says.

"But you were the one who told me-"

"But I am not the only guardian." I say.

"So tell us Jack," Bunnymund says. "Why are we here?"

"Pitch is back." I say. The on Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny's face would be pretty funny if this wasn't such a serious matter.

"You're lying." Bunnymund says, poking at my chest.

"Tell me, Bunny, why would I lie about this?"

"Because you're Jack Frost, why else?" Tooth ignores Bunnymund's and my short argument.

"Are you sure Jack? We did set him off pretty well quite a while ago."

"I know, which is why it's so strange." I say, leaning on my staff.

One of the yetis pulls North to the side, showing him something. I feel something on my leg, I look down to find Sandy, poking it. A question mark appears above his head.

"How?" I ask. He nods. "Well, I was with Elsa, we were ice skating and playing with some of the children of the village. She said that she would only take time off of her paper work if I helped her with it afterwards."

"Wait, hold up," Bunnymund says, stopping me. "you helped her with paperwork?"

"Yeah, and-"

"Was there any chance this was recorded or something?"

"Bunny!" Tooth says, "Let him finish."

"Thank you, Tooth." I say. She smiles in response. "So then something hit me, well, not exactly, but there was a sharp pain in my chest. I fell over, and Elsa went to go get my staff since we left it where we were ice skating. After a while she still wasn't back. Then I remembered how she would be thrown back when she touched my staff. So I managed to get myself up and go find her.

"I found my staff broken in half. I was able to put it together. That gave me my strength back. I went to find Elsa and I found her up against the wall, unconscious." Tooth gasps. I continue on. "I was able to wake her up and I took her up to her room. She said that there was a man made of black dust."

"Pitch." Bunnymund says. I nod.

"She said that he had my staff and told her to tell me that my friends should be ready because he wants a dark age."

"He can't be that powerful already, can he? I'm pretty sure that he was gone for good after the last time." Tooth asks.

"I'm afraid we're wrong." North says. "Take a look at this." He says, holding out a news paper. Bunnymund snatches it from him and Tooth, Sandy and I all look over his shoulder to read the article.

On the front page, there's a heading, reading,

'Nightmares in Corona?'

"All throughout Corona, kids have been receiving nightmares." Bunny says, reading the article aloud. "The ages differ, seeming to be anyone with a child-like mind. This includes the Princess herself. As we all know, nightmares are completely normal. However, the sudden increase of nightmares these kids are having is rather frightening. Scientists say that they find no difference between a kid with the nightmares, and someone without. The only difference is the fear these kids have of falling asleep. Fear now rules over the minds of the children."

"Corona," I say once Bunnymund finishes reading the article. "that's not far from Arendelle."

Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy start exchange glances.

This is going to be harder than I originally thought.

* * *

**Tada! I know you guys probably hate me for the slow updates, but it's what I can do. I update every Friday, either this story or my other one. So either way, there's a Jelsa update on Fridays.**

**Tell me if there's anything (or anyone, just please not Hans, I would, I just don't know how) you want to see, I'll do my best to fit it in.**

**Please do me the favor and leave a review! It means the world.**

**Oh! And 150 followers? You guys are amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and I all get off of North's sleigh once we reach the villages of Corona.

All the houses' doors are closed as well as the windows. Usually, they're open. The people of Corona are very friendly people. They're always talking to eachother, interacting, just being neighborly. Now with all of the doors and windows closed, it doesn't even look like Corona.

North walks up to one of the houses and knocks on the door. The rest of us walk up behind him.

The door opens, just a crack. A man looks outside before opening it all the way. He walks outside and straight through North who let's out a surprised gasp. The man shrugs before going back inside, closing the door behind him.

"Well... that went well." Bunny says.

"Come on," North says, turning away from the house. "if we can find someone that believes we can find out what's going on." We all split up and start knocking on doors, hoping to find someone that believes.

* * *

Is it really that hard to believe in Jack Frost? I seriously thought that of any place in the world, Corona would have the most believers. After my eighth house, I still can't find anyone that believes.

"Hey guys!"

But Tooth does.

We all rush over to the house.

"Santa, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" Says the man frantically shaking North's hand. He turns his attention to Bunny. "Easter Bunny!"

"Uh, it's Bunnymund, thanks." Bunny corrects.

"Easter Bunny," I say, nudging Sandy next to me. Sandy smiles. He looks up at the man and waves. When he ignores him, Sandy walks up to him and waves to him again. He turns away to look at Tooth. "So you're all real?"

"Um... yes, I beleive so." Sandy stomps his foot in frustration. Seriously? I _calmly _walk up to him.

"Um... Hello? It's not exactly nice to ignore people." I say. He does the same to me as he did with Sandy. Wait a minute. I try to place a hand on his shoulder, but when my hand passes through, everything starts to make sense. I frown and drop my hand back to my side. I turn to Sandy and shrug.

"Sorry," Sandy just lets out a sigh.

"We need to ask you something." Tooth says.

"Well ask away!" he says. I don't think I've ever seen an adult as happy as him. Not that I ever see too many adults... moving on.

"We hear that the town has been having nightmares." Right after bunny said that, the man's bright smile dropped.

"Yeah, we have." He says.

"Do you know when it started?" North asks.

He nods. "A little less than a week ago."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Tooth asks him.

"It started with the kids." He says, "A few days later it spread to adults. The kids are extremely tired all day. It's insane. Parents are really worried, those that don't have the dreams. They're really worried for the kids. The adults getting the nightmares still sleep as they would any other day. They know they're just nightmares."

"Do you?" I ask him. He can't hear me, I know that. But he can hear Bunny.

"Do you?" Bunny asks for me. I'm not sure if its for me, or just stealing my question. But that doesn't matter right now. I can argue with him about it another time. But right now, right now there's more important things to worry about.

The man shakes his head. "It's happening to all the kids at the same time, and to a point where they can't sleep at night. This can't-this isn't something from the imagination. It's too much of a coincidence."

"Do you know what the dreams are about?" North asks. He nods.

"I get the same nightmare over and over again. My family... they leave me." His eyes start to water.

"What is your name?" Tooth asks, flying over to him.

"Jeremy." He replies to her, his eyes still watering.

"Okay. Well, tell me Jeremy," she says, putting on his shoulder. "what is your biggest fear?" she asks him.

"My biggest fear?" he repeats. We all nod, even though he can't see either me or Sandy. "That they all leave me." I can tell he's trying to figure out what is going on. He isn't an idiot. Although I doubt he will. He doesn't believe in the boogie man.

And no, this isn't one of those times where something is said won't happen then it suddenly does.

"I think we know that what we thought is true."

See? Didn't happen.

"Black." North says. I know he doesn't say anything else because if Jeremy knew the so called 'boogieman' is a part of this, it could cause unwanted attention that would just get in the way.

"Is there anything I should know..." Jeremy asks.

"No!" North exclaims. "Um, no. It's nothing. But you make sure that the kids stay inside. No one should be out in the village. Especially alone." Tooth nods.

"Is there anyone living alone?" she asks. Jeremy shakes is head.

"No one I know."

"Well make sure that's the case." Bunny tells him already leaving and hopping towards the sleigh. North walks out and I follow him. Sandy follows with Tooth behind.

"So the hunt for Pitch begins." I say.

"Alright, we need to split up. Sandy, you stay here. This town needs you most. Bunny, go west, Tooth, go south, and Jack, go east. I'll stay at the workshop. If you find Pitch, don't do anything, he can't know you're there. Come to the workshop and we'll deal with him together." North instructs.

It doesn't take long for us all to start our search.

* * *

**Okay, very short chapter and very late! _ I'm so sorry! I've got this lack of inspiration and school just started and I'm just like . I'm working on Spirits now so if I finish that quickly I can start on the next chapter for this and hopefully (but I'm strongly doubting) I'll get it up a week from now (aka Friday or just next Friday whatever you want to call that...)**

**Please review guys! They make my day!**


End file.
